This Connection
by occasionalwords
Summary: Olitz AU: Olivia Pope lives a plain life with her husband Jake, she's not unhappy but their marriage isn't easy. Fitzgerald Grant is struggling, grappling with his true self and the man everyone excepts him to become. When two worlds collide, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is perfect. She likes it that way.

Each morning she is greeted with an arm slung across her shoulder and the sun edging its way between the curtains. Her alarm always goes off after she's risen, and she'll set it to snooze as she whips her hair into a bun, just before her hit the pavement, thumping again and again along her journey. She takes the same route each day, around the lake and across the few blocks between, within half an hour her heart beats rapidly and her cheeks flush despite the crisp mornings that await her.

When she returns she'll close the door quietly, knowing he's still bathing in those last few minute of glorious sleep and she'll wait for him, standing in front of the mirror and repeating the brushstrokes over and over in the mirror. Her thoughts simmer in her head as she dresses and prepares for the day, her eyes scanning the huge array of garments that line her wardrobe, armour for her daily battles. Familiar arms will encircle her in the following moments and a sloppy kiss will be laid on her cheek, she will soothingly pat his face and him in return before shoving him into the shower to wash off the odours of sleep and his old pjs he refuses to part with.

She'll sigh as she enters the kitchen, an automatic process to select the familiar white china cereal bowls and pouring the typical brown sludge like porridge to it's brim before stirring in the milk. She downs a glass of orange juice and finishes her breakfast just as he emerges in a suite, his fingers clutching a tie that he extends to her in desperation. She laughs and shakes her head, her slight curls bouncing as she rolls her eyes and takes the tie, wrapping it around his neck.

"You know, sometimes I think you do this just to get my attention." She perfects a Windsor knot and he leans in for another kiss, reaching her neck this time as she turns her head away.

"Liv, honey, come on!" He begs as he leans in, but she pulls away, just out of his reach and swiftly turns to grab her bag off the kitchen counter.

"Jake, I don't have time. I have to go to work!" She throws a banana into it's depths and chucks him his keys as she twists the door handle.

"At least tell me you can come tonight?"

She freezes as she tries to remember any excuse that might ensure her freedom from him and his friends for the evening. "I… I think I have a work thing on-"

"Please Liv, it would mean so much to me if you could make it. It's not a work thing, just a reunion for my old naval pals. Nothing too fancy, I promise. Some of them are bringing their wives and I just thought maybe you might support me…" He sees her face and then turns his back to her, giving up, "Actually, don't worry, you're clearly way too busy with work. I mean, I thought I was married to you but whatever, don't feel like you need to actually be my wife or anything."

She sighs in defeat and places her bag next to the door, walking behind the counter to face him. "Jake, I don't want to fight with you."

He shrugs and stares into his porridge, "We're not fighting, you are not supporting me and I'm eating breakfast. Have a good day at work."

She makes a sound of exasperation and throws her hands in the air, "FINE! I'll go to your stupid dinner tonight, see you then." Picking up her things she boldly opens the door and then hesitates before turning and yelling at him, "Just remember this next time I have my next state dinner and you oh-so-conveniently feel a stomach bug coming on! How's that for support!" She doesn't bother to conceal the slam as she exits.

XxX

He makes his way through the crowded bar to one of the more secluded booths at the back, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and the top two buttons of his blue polo shirt laying casually open, leaving several chest hairs peaking out. He's not sure who he's trying to impress, but something tells him it's important to look good tonight, plus he hasn't seen these guys in forever and he need to at least look like he's taking care of himself.

The truth is Fitzgerald Grant is worried about becoming nothing more than a poster boy for his father's own campaign, he pushes and pushes his son into his dreams, so much so that even now he feels as if he's portrait of his class encased and jailed in a frame at a museum of things long gone and full of dust. He is a product of perfection, of good breeding and patience and now it's time for him to take his place in history, as was always the plan.

His parents have his perfect match, Millicent Huntington, blood as blue as the sapphires that her father mines and eyes as hollow as the old trees that lace the acres of their country house. She's perfection, just as he is, but she's mastered the craft of doing and acting and performing as the crowd wills, whereas he feels as if he's a poor copy of his father. But he seems to fool her well enough, she giggles girlishly at his jokes and twirls her hair when he throws her daring glances and she extends her hand gladly to allow him to slip on his grandmother's ring, much to her delight (and slight disappointment at it being half the size of some of her other diamonds).

But tonight he forgets all that, he simply arrives at 8pm, as instructed by the Facebook invite and takes his seat in the small quiet booth near to back. He glances at his watch, waiting for the others to arrive when he sees a gorgeous brunette with chocolate eyes and luscious skin saunter towards him. His mouth hangs open slightly as she looks at him with uncertainty and points to the table, "This is the navy get together thing, right?" She notices his stunned look and further explains, "The waiter sort of pointed in this direction but I can't find.." Feeling increasingly embarrassed by his expression she smiles politely, "I'm sorry to disturb you, I must have the wrong table. Have a nice night." She turns but stops as he grasps her hand, their eyes connecting and a jolt of electricity running thought their joined forms.

He sheepishly lets her go and gestures to the seat opposite him, "My apologies Ms?"

"Olivia," She grins and sits, "Pope. Pleased to meet you..?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, but friends call me Fitz."

She nods and meets his gaze again, "So, I'm a friend then?" She dares, flirtatiously blinking and raising an eyebrow.

"Without a doubt Olivia, I think you and I are going to be very good friends." He leans forward just as he hears the long missed jovial tone of a fellow friends, causing them both to pull out of their spell just as Jake gathers Olivia's form in a smothering hug as he sits beside her,

"That's good to hear!" He says as he turns to Fitz, completely chuffed, "Fitz, meet my wife, Olivia Pope."

Fitz's smile crumbles and his heart sinks. As he looks at Olivia Pope he knows that this woman can only mean one thing: Trouble.

_NEW STORY! HORRAY! Hopefully you're as excited about this as I am? Let me know if you like and if I should continue! __Should have another chapter up for Choices sometime before Thursday... we shall see! Please review/follow/favourite and show me your love to motivate me! Hope you've all been having a good weekend and staying warm._

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_


	2. Chapter 2

"So Jake, how did you manage to reel in such a beauty?" Mark snickered as he winked at the pair, Jake's form crush Olivia against the booth as more of the group began gathering around the table. Olivia grimaces as Jake laughs and places a sloppy kiss on her cheek as if to claim her. She shuffles away from him slightly and composes herself before replying for him.

"Actually, Jake and I met at the Smithsonian's annual fundraiser ball. My father is their head curator and I always go each year in support of him." She brushes a lock behind her ear and he focuses on the small gesture, his gaze consuming her, she shudders slightly and attempts to brush him off as Jake continues, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, what on earth was I doing at a place like that! A friend of mine and I actually snuck in, it's a funny story actually.." He trails off, the remainder of the crowd glued to his words except them.

She glances at him and he smiles back, for this moment, it's nothing but them, swimming in each other's souls. She isn't shocked when she feels his foot gentle bump her calve under the table, she smiles and sighs slightly, almost in relief at the feeling of his touch. He begins slowly rubbing his foot against her legs, and she smiles intoxicatingly at him, fluttering her eyelashes. In reality she is Olivia Pope, political mastermind and hardcore genius but right now she slips below the radar, into this alternate world with him by her side, their wings touching and connecting as they glide together, undetected.

Their moment is shattered however as Jake lays his hand on top of hers and she glances at him out of rabbit, forcing a polite smile as she's greeted by a shrill voice that commands the group's attention, all turning their heads to find the perfectly preened and manicured stature of a brunette, her grin so wide it threatens to crack. "I'm so sorry I'm late everyone, I was held up at work." She shuffles herself next Fitz and possessively strokes his arm and attends to his hair as he simmers in embarrassment and irritation. He forces a smile as she clasps at his fingers, Olivia noticing the large diamond hanging off her left hand. "Fitz is always singing the praises of his old team, I couldn't wait to meet you all!" She giggles and flashes her face to anyone who bothers to watch, the guys nodding in response and Olivia scoffing to herself at this sad attempt at play wife, not that she's the perfect model. It hits her suddenly that she has no right to criticise this woman or playing to the crowd. Isn't that what she does with her own husband each and every day? She laughs at his jokes and feeds his belly and withstands his desires but in reality, she's struggling to understand why his ring still sits on his finger. She excuses herself, she needs air, need to breath and sink herself back into control. Usually she handles this so well, she suppresses these doubts and worries and anxieties and she buries herself in work or exercise.

She's panting by the time she reaches the door of the ladies, swinging it open and falling back against it in a heap, her breaths gradually slowing as she notices tears falling down her cheeks. She's ashamed that she's so desperate that she's excited by the touch of a stranger that she's hardly known for five minutes, her mind spinning through her mistakes as a wife and lover as she buries her head in her hands.

She sobers after a moment, shakily raising herself to face the mirror as she observes the dark mascara smudges under her eyes and the eyeliner running down her cheeks. "Shit." She mumbles as she retrieves several rolls of toilet paper from the nearest cubical and begins dabbing water over her puffy eyes. She halts when she hears a knock at the door and rolls her eyes as she imagines her husband tapping his foot as he waits for her. "Give me a damn minute to myself, would you? Jesus!" She's never this crass or rude but she's a wreak and she hasn't the time for him now.

She stiffens as she hears the knock again, followed by his husk and gorgeous voice, "Are you alright Ms. Pope?"

She forgets herself for a moment and opens the door, gesturing for him to enter. "Olivia, please," She grins slightly and turns her attention back to the mirror, noticing as he leans back against the door, his eyes gazing at her through their reflection, He looks gorgeous, his hair is ruffled and his smile hangs dreamily and lazily off the side of his face as his arms crossed and his eyes fixed.

"See something you like?" She smirks at him, her eyebrow raised in jest as she points to the make up smeared across her face.

But he continues his gaze, his eyes sweeping and caressing her, and says in a tone just above a whisper, "Yes."

She looks down at the sink as she turns on the tap and begins pumping soap from the dispenser, trying to distract them both, "Millicent seems pleasant."

And he clears his throat and stars at his feet, ashamed, "She's very good with people."

"So I see." She rubs her hands full of suds, "You too must be very happy together."

"We're very good together. That's what everyone tells me at least." He sighs as she hesitates and looks at him, really looks at him for a moment.

"I know what you mean." She admits, brushing her hands on the paper towel before leaning on the edge of the sink, "Everyone thinks you're perfect together, the poster couple, the dream. But late at night when the lights are off and it's just you staring at the ceiling in the darkness, alone with your thoughts, you know those feelings, doubt, unhappiness, guilt and shame… they're the truth." It's almost as if she's realising this for the first time, giving into clarity and understanding.

"Who are you?" He says in almost disbelief as he stands stark before her, never having felt so akin to anyone in his life.

She knows this sin't right, they're both in committed relationships and it's not fair to anyone, yet she knows if she remains any longer her feelings will erode her judgement and she'll be at the mercy of her desires. He's taken. She belongs to someone else. She sighs and twists her ring, glancing down at his own hand then looking back up at him before giving him a smile and straightening her spine, "I'm many things Mr. Grant, but first of all, I'm married." She gathers her hair into a semblance of a neat clump and bows her head to him, "It was nice talking to you and your **fiancé**. Have a good evening." Ans just like that, she waltzes out the door, away from the able and out of his life, leaving him gobsmacked.

_Sorry this was so much later than I wanted! I hope it didn't disappoint, it was kind of hard to write to be honest, I'm not sure if it's as good as I'd like but I'd appreciate if you let me know. Thank you so much for all your lovely support for this and my other story, you all rock and I love you so much!_

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sits in the comfort of her office, her fingers tap away at the keyboard of her new Mac that dominates her desk. She rolls her shoulders and sighs as she tries to relieve the stress building up in her. She is a mass of tension, her body cramping day and night, rejecting her spirit and ensuring slight bags to form under her eyes.

She has barely been able to think of anything but him lately, ever since their encounter, the moments play on repeat, occupying her thoughts constantly. She tries as best she can to keep up appearances but the stress of it all is starting to show, she's been off her game at work, having to stay later to make up for the slower pace she sets in the days, leaving little time for Jake. He calls her often but she always texts brief and efficient responses, leaving gaping holes in the spaces between her words. All this weighs on her mind and slows her, stopping her as she sit now, hands hesitating above the keyboard.

A knock to her door startles her and she looks up to see her best friend and co worker, Stephen Finch, ducking his head through the door and smiling pleasantly at his oldest friend. "Everything alright, Liv? You've been off your game the last few days, I'm worried about you, are you working too hard?"

She shakes her head and holds her eyes to the ceiling before she waves him into the seat opposite her. "I've just been stressed lately, the clients are piling up between us. We need Abby and Harrison back, and we should look into hiring someone else, we could use some fresh meat around here."

His brow creases in response, "Where are they now? Weren't they due back yesterday?"

She nods and begins shuffling the papers that litter her desk, "They got held up over the French boarder, they should be back in the next few days with any luck. Until then, can I have a list of candidates for the new position on my desk by this afternoon? Thank you, Stephen." She smiles curtly and continues to stare at her screen, waiting to hear the sound of his footsteps.

"Stephen...you can get back to work now." She says, irritation seeping into her tone.

"Liv, I can always tell when something isn't right with you, we've known each other 16 years for Gods sake, just tell me!" He prods and the recline in his chair, practicing his patients.

"Fine." She sighs in frustration and looks at her desk, "Things aren't going so well with me and Jake."

He nods in contemplation, "Hence the whole burying yourself in work."

"Yes." She concedes before leaning back in her chair and spinning away from her friend, "And that's all you get."

"Alright, I get the message, I'll be on my way out." He stands and hesitates for a moment, "Oh by the way, we've got another client, on line 3 for you."

"Thanks," she calls over her shoulder as she picks up the phone and announces, "Olivia Pope."

"Hi."

Her lips spread into a grin, "Hi."

They sit comfortably in the moment before she becomes aware of who she is.

"This is my workplace , its inappropriate." She berates him.

"Then let's be inappropriate." His voice is bathed in seduction and dusted with wit but she can't play, not now.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grant." She almost lifts the phone from her ear when she hears his voice, pleading.

"No, wait! I'm sorry, that wasn't fair, you're right, I apologise."

"Why?"

"Why do I apologise?"

"Why did you call me?"

He sighs, "I need your help."

"Go on.."

"I'm running for Governor of California."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." He mumbles, then recovers, " Anyway, I've been asking around and everyone says you're the best-"

"No."

"I haven't even made you the offer yet!"

"I'm far too busy to run any campaigns right now, Mr. Grant. I'm snowed in with clients. I can find you someone else, with equal capabilities and qualifications, I'm sure they'll suffice."

"Don't give me any of that crap Olivia! Your the best of the best, there is nobody else like you, nobody to equal you! I _will _**_not _**be played off into the hands of some amateur, not when..." He trails off and groans, "please don't make me beg."

"I think I need more convincing." She teases him, inwardly cursing herself but she bargains that she can indulge for a few minutes, only with him.

"Olivia Pope, queen of politics and power who rules the earth with her magical touch and her perfect hair-"

"Stop, stop!" She chuckles, and shakes her head.

"Please, Livvie." His husky voice entraps her.

"Yes," she whispers and then shuts her eyes in regret and excitement, emotions mixing in her head, "but I have a few questions and conditions."

"I thought you might."

"Salary?"

"Generous."

"Hours?"

"Monstrous."

"Seems fair, but I have terms." He waits for her, "I'm married, you're engaged, nothing can happen, do you understand? I'll have a set of rules sent to you by tomorrow, if you agree, then I'll begin on Monday."

"Rules?" He scoffs, "Surely I'm not so uncontrollable that I would take advantage of you?"

"That's not what I'm afraid of." She says hesitantly, and he understand how important this is to her, is has to be on her terms.

"Olivia, I promise to be completely respectful of you, I'd never go where you wouldn't want me. I will always respect your boundaries, we'll be the model of professionalism."

"Alright, as long as we're clear." She nods and then begins spinning the web of the future, with meetings and galas and engagements and fundraisers, "Professionalism." She says, as she notices the hours have flown and the sun is creeping away for the night.

"Professionalism." He affirms and smiles, they know it bubbles under the surface but perhaps it will fizzle and fade with time, he hopes so because he feels himself drawn into her, as if she carries a piece of him and he wanders and follows her, hoping to be reunited if only for a moment.

"Good evening Mr. Grant, it's been a pleasure."

"I'll see you on Monday, Ms Pope. I can't wait." He smiles.

"Neither can I." She admits and then swiftly replaces the phone, almost afraid to talk more in case her barriers fail completely. However, what she's said is entirely true, she cannot wait.

_Sorry this took so long, I've been away but I actually started this after watching last week's Scandal, which I kind of loved so so much. Yes, I even loved the Liv yelling at Fitz because it's exactly what I wrote about in Choices, she's made all these sacrifices for him and the weight of that is so heavy for her to bear, he can't possibly understand, especially when he turns out to be the man she never wanted. Ugh, SUCH A GOOD SCENE! And we all know it's not for long, they'll find their way back to each other and we'll all have some Vermont love soon._

_Anyway! Leave me your thoughts, feelings, follows, favourites and reviews and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for your support of this story, it means so so much to me._

_Love you all,_

_Sam_


	4. Chapter 4

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Monday seems to arrive quicker than usual, and before she knows it she's lugging her things to the address the candidate has emailed her, pulling her car up in front of a large building panelled with mirrored glass. She hesitates a moment as she steps out of the car, staring at herself in the reflection. She's wrapped in a large white coat that finishes at her knees revealing her sleek grey pants that leave only the last 3 inches of her black heels in view. Adjusting her black purse on her arm, she gazes for a moment longer, tossing her hair behind her shoulder with a flick of her head and a deep sigh, she wonders again why she's here. She knows it's unwise, she knows this is risky and stupid and reckless. She knows she is snowed under at work and is having problems with Jake and is buried in problems, in fact, there is no earthly reason why-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Vanity is a sin, you know." Says a husky voice and she turns to see him standing, hands in his trench coat pockets and hair swept slightly to the side by the wind. She's secretly thankful he's interrupted her train of thought, but she lets no sign of it show, raking her eyes over him as if sizing up an opponent. She stands her ground, "And what kind of boss calls his newest employee vain on her first day?" She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, firmly on the defence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He nods bashfully and laughs slightly, "A rude one, my apologies." He extends his hand for her and she eyes it suspiciously before gladly enfolding her fingers in his palm and feeling their skin caress, both of them knowing that they haven't felt this before. They are trapped in the moment for a a brief second but then she feels the heavy weight of the dark gold ring on her finger and she pulls away, quickly crossing her arms and smiling tightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Don't you have somewhere you need to be? A meeting or a press conference or something?" She quickly trys to shake him off, determined for the day to be over already as she feels the pressure of the world on her shoulders./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Trying to blow me off Ms. Pope?" He teases but relents as he sees her tight smile, "I haven't got anything scheduled yet." He leans closer towards her and whispers in her ear, "I believe that's your job."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She steps back again, eyes wide and wandering before marching past him into the office as he groans and drags a hand through his hair, he knows she is a war long worth fighting for and he's certain it won't be easy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"XxX/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She finally straightens out her desk, having unpacked the two boxes she had brought from her original office in order to feel somewhat at home. She sighs in content as she falls into the comfort of her leather chair and swivels to face the window, looking out at the street a few floors below and watching as the people of the world live their lives, wondering if they're any less complex than her own. But would she have it any other way? She chose this life, she sits here by her own devising and it would be wrong to lay blame on Fitz or anyone else./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She hears a knock at the door at turns in the chair to face the intruder, groaning inwardly at the handsomeness of the man in front of her. Despite this, she pretends to stare at her computer screen, "Is their something I can do for you Mr. Grant?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He clears his throat briefly and she glances up at him, "I just wanted to know what my next week looked like, do I have any gaps?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She scrolled through her calendar that she'd prepared earlier that day, "Tuesday we'll be announcing your candidacy, I've called Mellie and your Father to ensure they'll be beside you for the press conference. From then on, we hit the ground running."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He sighs, "Got it, so no time then?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She shakes her head and he looks resigned for a moment, his eyes then wander to her desk and he finds his feet trailing towards a small statue sitting just behind her laptop, he picks it up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Atlas?" He observes and she looks surprised for a moment, meeting his gaze./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes, how did you-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm a man of many interests. So who gave you this?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What makes you think I didn't buy it myself?" She's stunned again, he reads her so perfectly, it's frightening./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""It's a gimmick gift, right? Olivia Pope, weight of the world on her shoulders. It makes perfect sense." He takes a seat in the chair across from her, leaning back while still examining the statue./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Except it doesn't, because that's not the real story." She leans over and pries it from his grasp, returning it to it's rightful place on her desk. "Atlas's punishment was never to hold the earth on his shoulders, but to separate earth from heaven, forever holding them apart."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""So heaven and earth can never touch?" He says, leaning forward and sliding his hand slowly along her desk, stopping just before reaching her fingers. She stares at their hands, so close and yet it seems as if Atlas himself was wedging them apart with his grip and yet he must have faltered because she impulsively moves her hand over his and they sigh as her thumb strokes over his knuckles. She meets his eyes and they are filled with all the longing he has to give and every feeling that she's ever held, waiting and heavy between them as they remain still together, basking in this feeling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Then the door opens again and they jump apart as an older looking man with grey hair and a royal red tie enters the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Grant, you asked I stop by?" He says, folding his hands behind his back and staring at Olivia in alarm, "Olivia Pope, is that you? After all this time, my God! How have you been Liv? It's so good to see you!" He reaches over and extends his hand and she shakes it, welcoming his firm grip as a worthy ally. "Cyrus Beene, in the flesh. I always though our paths would cross again some day, never thought it would be here though, what are you doing so far from home?" She teases and he chuckles as Fitz stares, baffled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Am I late to the party here? You two have already met?" He chimes in and the two friends embrace after Liv walks round the desk to properly greet him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I taught Liv everything she knows, she was my star pupil at Harvard." He beams broadly before Olivia slyly prods him with her elbow, "I'm thinking I did a fair amount of teaching the teacher, wouldn't you say Cy?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He glares jokingly and then shakes his head, "I can't believe it, working with you to get this man elected!" He placed his hands on Fitz's shoulders, "You're like a son to me Fitz, you know that, don't you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He nods, "You may have mentioned that once or twenty times Cy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Good, because Liv is like my daughter." He smiles affectionately at his favourite student and is greeted with a grin in return, "So when you two fight, don't expect me to pick sides. From this moment on, I'm Switzerland!" He announces before kissing Olivia on the cheek and departing from the office./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Both Fitz and Olivia laugh at their outlandish friend, blushing slightly at his outrageousness./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I wonder why he thinks we'll fight…" He considers as he stares out the window, the laughter suddenly faded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Because he knows us." She replies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That he does. Well, I must be winning at this point if I've already got you working for me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She throws him a look and sits herself on the desk in front of his chair, leaning forward slightly and giving him a small view of her cleavage hidden mostly beneath her silky top, "And how do you know that wasn't my plan all along?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You don't fight fair Livvie." He groans, drunk on her presence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That makes two of us then." She revels in the control for a second and then leans away, clearing her throat, "If it's alright, I'd like to leave by 8 tonight."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, "Date?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She laughs tightly, she feels her husband between them more than ever now, "Girls night with some friends."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh," He exhales, relieved, "I'm sure that's fine, just clear it with Cy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Great thanks, was there anything else you needed?" She says, returning to her chair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He shakes his head, just about to leave when she stops him, "By the way, what did you want that free time for?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I wondered if you wanted to go to lunch, we could call it a work thing if that's easier?" He smiles suggestively./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Don't you think that would be crossing a line?" And in the back of her mind the words they exchanged on the phone repeat like a drum beating, professionalism, professionalism./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""As I said, it's a work thing."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She looks unconvinced, but he continues, "So Thursday?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She nods and he celebrates silently, "I'll leave you to your work Livvie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Much appreciated Mr. Grant." And as the door closes she sinks further into her chair, her mind running a hundred miles a minute and her stomach doing backflips. So much for Professionalism./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 11px;"So I went on a little bit of a break after last week's Scandal because, to be honest, my heart was hurting after Liv basically shut all the Olitzness down BUT having watched the latest Scandal my muse was totally found and I'm in love again. Thus this was born through much late night writing. I hope it's enough for now… next up, girls night, lunch time and maybe even a campaign announcement Thanks so much for all the amazing response, you guys are the BEST! #GladiatorLove/span/span/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emLove and many many hugs,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emSam /em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"em /em/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
